Pokémon Amethyst—Prasidimu and Jay
by kalosianlitten
Summary: The Maloni region is diverse and very big. Three children have just started their Pokémon journey, and, with the rise of Team Nitro, an organisation that wants to lower the temperature of the region using Ice type Pokémon, soon they will find that they are the most important people in the entire region.
1. The Most Important Decision

As the sun rose in Maloni, a very subtle winter breeze blew through Litoire Town. In Professor Waratah's laboratory, she awoke with the realisation that the three starter Pokémon would be taken by three kids—a boy named Jay, another boy named Matthew and a girl named Jaiden. Jaiden was known for being the daughter of Vincent, the founder of the Foundation for the Protection of Pokémon Outside of Battle.

This organisation was founded on the principle of Pokémon protection and conservation, and most of Jaiden's family supported this principle. But one person disagreed with this—Pat, Vincent's younger brother. Instead, he was more into the mistreatment of Pokémon, especially the Ice types. This was because Ice type Pokémon seemed to be rare in Maloni. Two of these were the legendary Pokémon Exitimu and Prasidimu. Both were related somehow, and according to Maloni myth both were created by an unknown Pokémon. Pat's daughter, who people referred to as simply 'the interesting one', or Tio, shared the same opinion as him. She had grown so used to that name that she adopted that as her actual name.

Jaiden and her mother had moved to Litorie Town some weeks before. Originally, they had lived in Ningrey City, a city in southeastern Maloni. However, they were required to move because Vincent had caught a dangerous disease, which required him to stay in with doctors. It was unknown how and why he got this illness, but he could not head the foundation because of it. Instead, he made the worst decision in his entire life. He let Pat lead the foundation. "I'm gonna regret this," sighed Vincent. "But Jaiden's too young and I'm too ill."

"You won't," Pat snarled. "I'm gonna make you proud."

Meanwhile, Jay was awoken by a shout. "Jay, time to get up!" shouted his mum. "You know today is the day when your journey starts!" Jay walked down the stairs and yawned. Being not much of a talker, he simply nodded. "Also, you'll need to get changed," she added. "I'll get your bag from the kitchen, but you'll need to get everything else. Your flask and all the other things you need are in your bag."

Jay ran into his room and changed into a lilac shirt and grey trousers. He ran his comb through his hair, then brushed his teeth. He was not hungry, as he had had a large meal the night before. Once he'd got out of the bathroom and received his bag, there was a knock at the door. "Hello!" said a girl, once the door was opened. "I'm Jaiden."

"Hi," said Mum. "Jay, this is Jaiden." Jay waved, though he wasn't paying attention because he couldn't find his phone.

Next, Matthew left his house, en route to Ecinca Town, a little town just across from his home. "Oh! Hello!" exclaimed Matthew, noticing Jaiden at Jay's door. "I know you from somewhere."

"What?" said Jaiden.

"Oh! I'm not trying to be creepy," he said. "I just know you 'cause—"

"My dad? I get that a lot," she replied.

Professor Waratah arrived at the house at that moment. "Hello," she greeted. "Are Jay, Jaiden and Matthew in here?"

"Yep!" shouted Matthew. "I was wondering where you were!"

"Well, I'm here now," she said. "All of you are starting your Pokémon journey today, correct?" Jay nodded.

"You'll need to come to my laboratory, then," Waratah added. "You'll make the important decision in your life there."

Five minutes later, all three kids had gathered in the lab. Professor Waratah pointed to three Poké Balls that were on a counter. "Each Pokémon contains one Pokémon," she stated. "Punicin, the Grass type, is in the one on the left. Slithurn, the Fire type, is in the one in the middle. Splashalf, the Water type, is in the one on the right. Choose wisely."

Jay was the first to go up. After some thought, he chose Punicin. "Good choice! The Flower Penguin Pokémon." Jaiden went up next. She chose Slithurn. "Nice, the Burning Adder Pokémon." Finally, Matthew chose his Pokémon, Splashalf. "Cool! The Baby Water Elephant Pokémon."

Once everyone had obtained their starters, the professor handed them all a small device. "The Pokédex, right?" asked Matthew.

"Yes," she replied. "This may look small, but it is very important. Every time you catch a Pokémon, it automatically records their data. Every Pokémon has a Pokédex entry, too. I want you to fill this up with as much information as possible."

"Okay," said Jaiden.

"Try it out!"

The three sent their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, then Jay touched the screen and the Pokédex turned on. He put the Pokédex in front of Punicin and it scanned it immediately. '#001. Punicin, the Flower Penguin Pokémon.' it read, 'The first Punicin was created after a Piplup accidentally travelled from the Antarctic regions south of Maloni to the lush pomegranate forests nearby. It ate one and transformed into Punicin as it wasn't used to it.' Jaiden went next, scanning her Slithurn. It read, '#004. Slithurn, the Burning Adder Pokémon. Slithurn is very clumsy and will often accidentally set other Pokémon on fire using hypnosis. It will often refuse to hypnotise Pokémon when told to, though.' "I'll train it very well, though!" she cried. Matthew scanned Splashalf. '#007. Splashalf, the Baby Water Elephant Pokémon. Splashalf is very lightweight for an elephant. It is also the only one in its evolutionary line that can breathe and swim underwater.'

"Nice! I wanna go outside and train immediately!"

"Do you know the basics of Pokémon training and catching, yet?" asked the professor.

"Well, not exactly."

"I'll meet you on Route 1 and I'll introduce you to it. You can battle, but I'm unsure if you know how," stated Professor Waratah.

"We'll play it on the safe side," said Jaiden. "I don't want my Pokémon hurt this early in the journey." The boys agreed and left the lab. Jaiden left after.

"Walnaby, get ready," muttered the professor. "We're catching a Pokémon." She grabbed a Poké Ball from her desk and ran outside.

Meanwhile, all three novice Trainers went back to their house. "That's a nice Pokémon you've got there," said Jay's mum, who was looking at his Pokédex while Jay packed the Poké Ball in his bag. "Punicin." At Jaiden's house, her mum was surprised.

"You're one of those people who like to be safe," she murmured. "I wouldn't think you'd choose such a rough Pokémon."

"I'll train it well, don't worry," exclaimed Jaiden. Matthew's dad was pleased.

"Splashalf! I had one of these when I was your age. Best part of my team, let me say!" he chortled. "Its evolution is very strong."

"Dad, I know. That's why I chose it."

"Ready?" Professor Waratah questioned once everyone was on the route.

"Yep!" they shouted (except for Jay, who made an OK sign with his right hand). She walked into the grass and a Pokémon jumped out of it almost immediately. "Punctunny!" noted Matthew.

"Yes!" she replied. "Anyway, the first thing you need to do is weaken the Pokémon. Go, Walnaby! Use Tackle!" It weakened Punctunny, however it was not enough to catch it. The Punctunny used Growl. "Now, use Bite!" Punctunny's HP was lowered. "Now throw a Poké Ball!" A Poké Ball was thrown at Punctunny. The ball vibrated twice, then the Poké Ball closed. Punctunny had been caught.

"Wow! That's amazing!" cried Matthew.

"Now I want you to do the same. There's more than a hundred Pokémon in this region alone," said Professor Waratah. "There's another town across this route—Ecinca Town. If you need to heal, there's a Pokémon Centre in the town. And before I forget, here are five Poké Balls. Use these to catch your own Pokémon."

"Okay!" said Jaiden. "Hey, do you guys wanna battle?"

"Sure!" Matthew agreed. Jay nodded.

"I'm gonna battle Jay first!" shouted Jaiden.

The two sent out their starter Pokémon. "Use Tackle!" shouted Jaiden. Punicin received five HP of damage, however this was not enough t0 hurt it much. Jay used his Pokédex to tell Punicin to use Vine Whip. It wasn't very effective, however it somehow damaged it more than Slithurn's Tackle. On the next turn, Punicin outsped Jaiden's Slithurn and it used Vine Whip again; strangely, it almost KO'd Slithurn. On the next turn, both trainers told their Pokémon to hit at the exact same time, and whichever Pokémon would respond faster would win. However, both Pokémon used their move in unison. Had Punicin been slower, Slithurn would have won. Punicin noticed this and dodged out of the way of the opposing Pokémon's attack, then hit a Tackle at Slithurn. Jay had won.

"It is a custom for Trainers to hand out money to the winner of the battle if they have lost, so here," said Jaiden. She handed Jay one hundred Pokémon Dollars.

"Woah!" cried Professor Waratah, who was about to go back to her laboratory before the battle commenced. "You knocked out a Fire type with a Grass type! Grass is weak to Fire!"

"Can I heal your Pokémon?" asked Matthew. They nodded and Matthew sprayed a Potion on Punicin, then walked over to Slithurn and used a Revive and a Potion on it.

"Thank you," said Jaiden.

"I don't want to fight you," sighed Matthew. "I don't want to put anymore pressure on Punicin." Jay mouthed 'that's fine'.

"We need to get every Gym Badge in Maloni. The nearest one to Litoire Town is in Bilbemu City," said Jaiden.

"Isn't the leader Pierre?" questioned Matthew.

"Yeah. He specialises in Rock types. If you wanna defeat him or any of the Gym's trainers, a Steel, Fighting or Ground type is a good choice," explained Jaiden. "Grass and Water are also super effective, but you'll probably need to train your starters until they're at least level 10."

"There's also quite a few Seedlinos in Route 1 and 2. I'd say get one and evolve it into Saplino. It levels up quite fast," said Professor Waratah. "Also, there's not really any point of being in the town anymore."

"Okay, let's go our separate ways. I'm going to get a few more Pokémon for my team, but you can do whatever you like," said Jaiden.

"Ditto," said Matthew.

The three walked away from each other. Though they went to different places, the first place they went was Route 1—Jaiden walked into the grass, Matthew searched for items and Jay dashed through the grass as quick as he could. He very quickly ran into a Pokémon; a female Punctunny. Punicin used a Vine Whip, then Jay threw a Poké Ball at it. It caught it and the Pokédex scanned it. '#010. Punctunny, the Dark Rabbit Pokémon. Punctunny may look cute, but don't be fooled. Its teeth are unusually pointy and it will use this to pierce the skin of the unwary.' Jay picked up the Poké Ball and put it in his bag. He then quickly glanced at the calm ocean water, and a person fishing. He smiled very slightly, then ran to Ecinca Town.


	2. Enter, Team Nitro

When Jay arrived in Ecinca Town, he was surprised to see that it was _empty_. He glanced at houses, looking through the windows, but no one seemed to be in them. A little worried, he ran into the town's Pokémon Centre. The only people in the centre were the nurse and the two Poké Mart cashiers. "Welcome to the Pokémon Centre!" said the nurse. "Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" Jay shook his head. "Oh… that's fine," she cried. "Why not?"

Jaiden rushed in a second later. "Jay!" she shouted. "Do you know where all the people in this town are?" Jay shook his head again.

"Are you here to heal your Pokémon?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said Jaiden, grabbing two Poké Balls from her bag and placing them on the counter. "But that's not the only reason I'm here. Do you know what's happening?"

"I do," said one of the cashiers at the Poké Mart area, as the nurse brought them over to a healing station. "There's a speech going on in the plaza. I would've gone to see, but I can't exactly leave during my shift."

"I would advise going to see it," added the other cashier. "Virtually the entire town has gone to the plaza!"

"Okay," said Jaiden. "I saw Matthew going to the plaza just a minute ago, so we'll meet up with him there."

"Miss, your Pokémon have been healed," stated the nurse. "Take care!"

"Thank you," said Jaiden. "I'll meet you outside!" she added, looking at Jay. He nodded, then darted out of the Pokémon Centre.

"Good afternoon, Ecinca Town!" cried a mysterious male figure who was residing in the town's plaza. Almost his entire face was covered, and the only things that could be seen were the person's eyes. Even the skin between his emotionless, grey eyes was covered. "Have you ever hated how it's so hot in summer and in the winter it's still kinda hot?" A mix of reactions came from the crowd, including quite a few yeahs, a 'no, I've gotten used to it'.

"Now that I think about it, it does kinda bug me," said a young woman.

"And it seems that the only Pokémon capable of even lowering the temperature of Maloni are the Ice types," continued the man. "Because of this region's climate, it's way too hot for most Ice types to even thrive!"

"Over here!" ushered Matthew to Jay and Jaiden, while he was busy watching the speech.

"So I have a deal for all of you," said the man, as two young adults wearing blue uniforms walked onto the plaza stage. "Find as many Ice types as you can and give them to people in the uniforms you see here. These are members of the organisation I lead, Team Nitro. It would also be good if you were to join this, too, however it is not mandatory. We mean no harm, and all we want to do is lower the temperature of the region. Good day to you all."

The masked man left the plaza and one of the people in uniforms escorted him to the nearby Route 2. "What was that all about?" asked the Poké Mart cashier that Jay and Jaiden had encountered at the Pokémon Centre before. "Oh! I just finished my shift."

"I don't know, but I don't trust that guy or his organisation one bit," said Matthew. "Should we follow him?"

"Possibly," Jaiden replied. "What do you think, Jay?" Jay thought for a second then nodded.

"Okay," said Matthew.

All three kids ran out of the town and very quickly entered the gate between Ecinca Town and Route 2. "Excuse me," said the clerk at the counter in the gate. "I just saw a man and two other people walk through this gate. Do you know anything about them, by any chance?"

"There was a rally thing going on in the town a few minutes ago," replied Matthew. "Was the man almost covered and were the two people wearing ice blue clothing?"

"Yes."

"Then that was the man from the speech," said Jaiden. "In the speech he said he was the leader of Team Nitro. They say they mean no harm, but it just doesn't seem like a name of a good organisation. But why the name Team Nitro?"

"Liquid nitrogen is known to be so cold that just waving your hand over it could give you frostbite," explained the clerk. "Perhaps that's why."

"Wouldn't that mean that—"

"Hey!" shouted a voice coming from the outside of the gate, on Route 2. "Why are you talking trash about our organisation?"

"Who are you?" shouted Matthew.

"I am a member of the glorious Team Nitro, isn't it obvious?" replied the voice, which was found to be a female Team Nitro grunt, the same one that had stepped up in the rally.

Jay slowly opened his bag and grabbed the Poké Balls containing his Pokémon, just in case. "Well I'm sorry, but I couldn't see you," said Jaiden, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You were talking about our organisation, so you could've still known who we are if you fully listened," said another grunt, who was male.

"None of what you just said made any sense!" cried Jaiden.

"You know what?" said the female grunt. "I'm sick of your sarcasm."

Both grunts grabbed a Poké Ball from their belts. "We challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" the male grunt cried.

"Do it outside," the clerk said, and everyone currently in the gate left it.

"Jay, you battle with me," said Jaiden. "Sorry, Matthew," she added, noticing the expression on his face. "Go, Slithurn!" Jay sent out Punicin.

"Wait, that boy's fighting? He doesn't even talk, so how is he supposed to give commands to his Pokémon?" asked the male grunt.

"You'll find out," said Jaiden.

"Go, Punctunny!" cried the female grunt.

"Wormex, you're my Pokémon!" shouted the male grunt.

"You don't have any Ice types?" said Matthew.

"Team Nitro is new," said the male grunt. "That's all you need to know, so shut up and get out of this!"

"Use Bite on Slithurn!" shouted the female grunt. Punctunny ran up to Jaiden's Slithurn, its sharp, dangerous teeth ready to sink into its skin.

"Slithurn, dodge it quickly, and use an Ember!" said Jaiden. Slithurn did as it was told and Punctunny was burned.

"And Wormex! Use Bug Bite on that boy's Punicin!" cried the male grunt. It was super effective, however Punicin did not faint. Jay got out his Pokédex and told Punicin to use Vine Whip with. Being not very effective on Steel or Bug, it did almost nothing. Jay then withdrew Punicin and sent out Punctunny.

"Smart," said Matthew. "Dark resists Bug quite a lot and it obviously resists Dark. However, that means that it can't exactly do much to the opposing Punctunny."

"Use Steel Screech!" shouted the male grunt. Wormex let out an ear-piercing screech which caused Slithurn to let its guard down slightly.

"Steel Screech lowers the Defense stat by one level," stated Matthew. "Be careful."

"Slithurn! Ember, again!" shouted Jaiden. Punctunny was burnt again after the attack, and it was hurt from the burn. It fainted and was recalled by the grunt.

"You've fainted my Pokémon. I guess I kinda underestimated you," she sighed.

"You still have to beat me, or at least try to," the other grunt snorted. "Wormex, Bug Bite!" Jay got Punctunny to use Tackle, and the force of the move stopped Wormex's Bug Bite from hitting Slithurn.

"Thanks!" said Jaiden. "He's almost down, so use Ember one last time, Slithurn!" A massive flame shot out of Slithurn's mouth, as if it came from the back of its throat, and hit Wormex almost immediately. Wormex fell over and its eyes quickly closed. It had fainted, and Jay and Jaiden had won their first Multi Battle.

The grunt recalled Wormex and sighed. "Yep, we really underestimated you," he said, handing the pair one four hundred Pokémon Dollars each. "But I promise you, if any member of Team Nitro has to fight you again, we'll have Ice types. Not all of us, but the majority of us. Mark my words, kid." Next, they ran away from them and met up with the masked man.

"You idiots!" he cried. "Do you really want Team Nitro to have a bad reputation? Because fighting a bunch of fifteen year olds is not gonna help!"

"How?"

"They'll just tell everyone in the entire region about that." he answered. "They seem like a talkative bunch."

"Boy, you are wrong," muttered the male grunt. "One of them didn't talk at—"

"Do not answer me back!" the man shouted back. "I am your leader!"

"Okay, sir. I just have one question, though."

"What?" blurted the man.

"How do you know they're fifteen?"

"That's something you don't need to know!"

Back at the gate, both the Poké Ball containing Punctunny and the Poké Ball containing Slithurn made a noise. "Woah," said Jaiden. "What's that meant to mean?" Her Pokédex turned on. 'When a Poké Ball makes a noise like that it means that the Pokémon has levelled up,' it explained. 'Pokémon will learn moves at certain levels and some Pokémon evolve by levelling up.'

"Cool," said Matthew.

"Yes," said the clerk. "And if you want to evolve your Pokémon, you'll need to train them."

"You were talking about training, weren't you?" Matthew asked Jaiden.

"Yes," she replied.

"Also you'll need to go back to Ecinca Town to heal," the clerk added. "I heard a lot of things happening in that battle and it sounded like it hurt." Jay nodded, waved and ran out of the gate.

"I need to go there too," said Jaiden. "I'll wait a little, though, as I don't know how long Jay will take."

"I'm gonna go challenge some people to battles," explained Matthew. "I didn't participate in the battle and I wanna get some of that action."

"Okay."

Jay arrived at the Pokémon Centre a minute later. "Aren't you the one that came in before?" said the nurse. Jay nodded. "You didn't want me to heal your Pokémon, but do you now?" Jay nodded again and gave her his Poké Balls.

"I would advise buying some Potions, so you can heal your Pokémon without visiting a Pokémon Centre," said the cashier at the Poké Mart section. While he wasn't the same cashier that had talked to Jay before, he looked very similar. "They cost three hundred Pokémon Dollars each, and restore 20 Hit Points to a Pokémon."

"Your Pokémon have been healed," grinned the nurse. "We hope to see you again soon!" Jay nodded then quickly walked over to the cashier.

"So, do you want to buy a Potion?" asked the other cashier. "If so, how many?" Jay put his left thumb up and then changed it to three fingers up.

"That'll be nine hundred Pokémon Dollars," he said, as Jay got out his bag, which contained one thousand, four hundred and fifty Pokémon Dollars. "And your change is five hundred and fifty Pokémon Dollars."

Jay took the Potions and smiled, then ran out of the Pokémon Centre. "You're done?" questioned Jaiden, who had been waiting outside. "Then, I'm gonna go—"

"There's someone in the plaza!" interrupted Matthew, appearing out of nowhere.

"There's people in the plaza all the time," sighed Jaiden. "It is a _plaza_, after all. So what makes this one sp… Tio?"

"JAIDEN?!" cried the person in the plaza. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my Pokémon journey," she answered. "Why are you here?"

"Did you see that rally?"

"Yes," Matthew said. "There was a guy who wanted Ice types for some reason. He said he was the leader of Team Hydrogen or something."

"It's called Team Nitro, and, well," began Tio.

"What?"

"I'm going to join it!" she shouted.

Jay looked at Tio in surprise and Matthew cried, "Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," smirked Tio.

Jaiden gave her a dirty look. Her cousin did not usually act this way, even if she was odd. "I've got to go now so I'll speak to you later," said Tio quickly, dashing out of sight.

"Okay…" said Matthew, very slightly confused. "I'm going to Bilbemu City. Is anyone else coming?"

"Yes," replied Jaiden. "But I'm gonna go a different way. You know we don't have to follow each other around all the time, right?"

"That's true," added Matthew. "So, see you later!"

"Bye!" waved Jaiden. Jay also waved, and the three split up once again, all en route to Bilbemu City.


End file.
